I spy with my eye something beginning with naked
by ShikaDougLUVR
Summary: Tom feels lonely at home, when he happens to see something appear at the window Rated m for smut! Floynter!


We'd just finished our weekly webcam update on the Supersite when I finally waved my best friends goodbye. Danny wandered down the road, still attached to his phone, claiming he was on 'twitter' although I think we all know he was secretly looking at porn. Harry waltzed over to his car before turning and blowing a kiss to Doug, who caught it. Finally it was time for Dougie to pop next door, where he happened to live. He pulled me into a quick hug before hopping over the wall that separated our houses. I sighed, realising that as soon as I go back into my house, I'll be alone with my cats.

I decided that I was just gonna laze around my bedroom, and see if any interesting song ideas pop into my brain. Gripping my guitar in my right hand and the banister in my left, I run up two flights of stairs before stopping outside my door. I decide to leave it open; its not like anyone's gonna walk in and disturb me. Marvin is perched at the end of my bed, deep in a blissful sleep. I sit down on my bed, grabbing my notebook next to me and then searching for a pen on my cluttered bedside table.

My nimble fingers plucked at my guitar strings, the room filled with an unwritten melody. I just calmly kept playing whatever came to mind, making sure it was in tune. I eventually looked up from my hands, looking at Marvin who was still asleep. I swear that cat could sleep through an earthquake. A random thought popped into my head and I began to sing about my surroundings whilst continuing playing.

"_There's a ginger cat sitting on my bed,  
there's a little melody in my head,  
I wore greyyy socks today,  
why am I being sooo crazy?_

Yes that didn't rhyme,  
But this does, Lime lime lime lime.

_Looking out of my window today,_

_The birds and bees aren't coming my way,_

_Dougie lives next door, _

_And he is naked like a whore"_

Woh, woh woh! Dougie's naked? I rubbed my eyes with my hands before looking out of the window again. Sure enough there was Dougie, butt naked walking around his bathroom. He must have forgotten to shut the curtains. He was pacing around a fair bit so it must mean that he's waiting for the shower water to heat up. My eyes raked over his naked body. What? If the goods are there, why not enjoy them a little?

His torso is flat and toned; occasionally his hands would brush over it and I couldn't help but want my hands to replace them. His tattoo stood out and I really wanted to place my mouth all over it especially where it's near his nipple. His sandy blonde hair was messy; obviously he had dragged his hands through it quite a bit. When he turned around, I saw his small but soft looking arse. I licked my lips slightly, restricting my hands as they were aching to squeeze each cheek. The one thing that stood out to me most of all was his quite excited cock. It was longer than he made it out to be. As he paced, it bounced slightly; a wiggling target for my hungry mouth.

My eyes finally tore away from the site when he stepped out of view into the shower. My jeans had become incredibly tight and uncomfortable. I shuffled around abit before giving up. It was no use; I was horny as hell and pineing for Dougie's naked body. I put my guitar down on the bed, and got up, moving towards the door. Am I really gonna do this? Just march over to Doug's house and say "I saw you naked, which made me really horny. Fuck me?" Yeah, Dougie came out as gay to us around a year ago, and ever since I can't stop thinking about him and me in rude situations, but was I really gonna be this bold? Apparently so, as when I stopped talking to myself, I found that I was outside Dougie's.

I took out Dougie's spare key from my pocket, and opened his front door quietly. I slipped off my jacket and shoes, before heading upstairs to his bathroom. My heart was beating quiet fast, and my breathing was a little quicker than usual. This could ruin everything! Dougie might not even like me like that! Why am I even doing this? Oh yeah for my own selfish needs.

Opening the bathroom really slowly, I was able to tell that Dougie wouldn't spot me, as the shower was incredibly fogged up. I quickly strip completely naked, neatly folding them before moving to the shower door. Slowly opening it, I peer around the door to see Dougie, hands pressed against the shower wall as the water cascades down his back, giving me a perfect view of his perfect arse. He was mumbling something under his breath which I couldn't quite make out due the noise of the shower water hitting the bathroom tiles below. I moved closer and I could distinctly make out the words, "Tom" and "do this to me?" I mean what have I done? As far as I know I hadn't upset Dougie. Then I finally managed to hear the full sentence which he repeated over and over again.

"Tom, oh god Tom. Why do you do this to me? It's so hard to be around you when all I wanna do is fuck your brains out. Grr, I wish you'd stop being so hot" He mumbled, his right hand occasionally brushing over his erect cock.

Dougie wants to fuck me? This changes alot of things. For one, at least I won't have to worry about him rejecting me. Hmm now how do I approach this situation? I slowly move over to him, stopping mere inches away from his body. My hands are hovering, so close to slipping around his waist. My fingers ghost over his wet hips before finally touching his six pack and linking together at the front. My body was pressed flat against his, my head resting against his back. I felt him tense against me, obviously a bit worried about who was hugging him whilst naked. I place a soft kiss on his left shoulder, feeling him melt into the embrace a bit before turning back to see my deep chocolate eyes looking into his deep blue ones.

"T...Tom?"

"Yes Dougie?"

"What are you doing here? Oh my god... did you hear what I was saying?"

"To answer your first question, I was writing a song in my room and I happened to look out the window and I saw you naked. I got really horny and considering I've fancied you for awhile, I thought I'd pop over and see where this could go. And yes I did hear you talking, don't worry. You drive me crazy too" I said before giving him a cheeky wink. He smirks before turning around so we were facing each other. He brings his arms up and around my neck, still smirking. He blinks a few times before leaning in and gently kissing me; his lips are so soft as if they're made of silk. I feel Dougie's small tongue prod at my closed lips, desperately seeking entrance. I groan out in passion before slowly opening my mouth to him.

His tongue quickly slips in, moving against my own in a lustful battle. He was actually surprisingly strong for being the youngest member of the band. His hands move into my hair, sensually massaging my scalp. My hands slide down his hips, before landing on his arse gently groping each cheek in my hands. So soft, so ...perfect. His lips moved down my neck, nipping and licking lustfully; I can't help but groan out in pleasure, gripping his butt tighter, moving our bodies unbelievably closer together. His skin against mine felt so good, and I was wondering why I hadn't done this sooner.

"I can't wait any longer Tom! Please, just please fuck me already?" Dougie moaned and groaned out whilst my kisses were aimed at his neck.

"Where would you like to go for this fuck?" I ask him politely. What? I'm just using my manners. It surprised me that Dougie wanted me to be the dominant one. I'd always imagined him taking the lead.

"Bathroom floor or bed. Wherever is closest. I can't wait much longer Tom. I need you sooooo bad!" Dougie was practically in agony with the amount of lust surging through him right now. And who was I to deny such a brilliant request.

My hands grip slightly underneath his bum, signalling that I was gonna carry him. His legs locked around my waist; our erections pressed so close together that I felt like cumming there and then. I quickly move over to the shower dial and turn it to off, making Dougie giggle. What? You don't want to waste water now, do we?

After stepping out of the shower, I wanted nothing more than to put Dougie down on the floor and fuck him senseless but I also wanted it to be more comfortable and sort of romantic. To me this wasn't just a fuck, it could turn into a life long commitment, but only if Dougie feels the same.

Grabbing the condom and lube out of his bathroom cabinet, I start to make my way over to Dougie's room opposite the bathroom. Dougie's mouth moves slowly up my neck, dances across my jaw til it reaches my mouth, hitting it with a blistering passion. His tongue wiggles its way into my mouth, distracting my thoughts and sense of direction. I stop just outside his room, slamming Dougie's back against the wall, whilst continuously playing tongue war. I hear him grunt out, in pain or pleasure I'm not sure, but it did make him become even more passionate if it were possible. One of his hands left my hair and slowly moved down my slightly damp body before reaching in-between us and finding my cock. His small hand gripped it, his thumb circling over the head, spreading the pre cum around. He slowly moves his hand up and down; all the feelings in the world could never compare to how he was making me feel right now.

We finally make it into Dougie's bedroom, me placing him down softly on the bed, making that most wonderful feeling stop. I kiss and lick slowly down his body, paying special attention to his rosy pink nipples. Once I reach his cock, I gently lick across the tip, earning a feral growl for the man below. I take just the head in my mouth; his mewls filling the otherwise silence. Once I was finished torturing poor Doug, I open up the bottle of lube, squirting it onto my fingers. I circle Dougie's awaiting entrance, before gently slipping a finger inside. I continually move it before adding a second and scissoring the hole. I see his face contort in pain and my heart breaks just a little bit, but it was for his own good, it would hurt worse if I didn't do this. Once I've finished with a third finger, I believe hes had enough. I rip open the condom packet with my teeth, and then slowly move it down my length. I add a healthy amount of lube, before placing myself at his entrance.

"You sure about this? Once I go in, there's no going back" I whisper not wanting to pressure him into anything he isn't comfortable with.

"I've never wanted anything so much in my life Tom. Just please... make love to me already" Dougie asks, giving me the most gentle kiss to ensure that he was positive about this. My heart skipped a beat when he said make love instead of fuck. It meant so much to both of us now, I was sure of it.

I slowly push the ring of muscles, breaching our friendship and taking it to another level. I refused to stop til I pushed all the way in; knowing that if I just kept stopping and starting it would cause Dougie more pain. Once I was fully in, I looked down at Doug, whose eyes were filled with unshed tears. When some of them finally fell, I caught them with a kiss, whilst continuously whispering "its okay" over and over again til the pain stopped. Finally he nodding, giving me a sign to begin.

I pull out nearly all the way, before slamming forcefully back in, we both groan out in utter ecstasy. I don't think we thought it would feel this good. I keep a steady rhythm, until he shouts demands like faster and harder, which I'm only too happy to indulge. Dougie suddenly gripped my shoulders tightly, and a look I can only describe as utter bliss plastered across his face.

"Hit there again please Tom... Oh so good!" Dougie said before I angled in the same place and thrusted again.

His hand snaked through our sweaty, hot bodies and lands on his erect dick, pulling at it, wanting to release. I bat his hand out of the way and replace it with my own. A familiar knot begins to form in my stomach, so my thrusts become harder and deeper and the speed at which I'm moving my hand has now increased. Dougie begins pant and groan more frequently, his face screwing up before he screams out my name, his essence covering my hand. Seeing Dougie cum, makes me cum more forcefully and intense than ever before. I mutter his name over and over again before collapsing on top of him.

Our breathing is deep and we desperately need air after all the screaming. I remove my hand from his now limp penis and bring it to my mouth. I lick a little bit away, just wanting to know what he tastes like. Dougie watches me through half lidded eyes, which were still laced with lust. He pulls my hand away from my mouth before licking away the remains. I smirk, and then kiss him passionately, barging my tongue straight into his mouth, flicking over his own. I taste him all over again, and I start to think it's a taste that I will never get used to but will always enjoy. I flop to the side, cuddling him close to me. I kiss his forehead before settling down to sleep.

"What's gonna happen now Tom? I mean what are we?" Dougie said, and for once I didn't have an answer.

"What do you want Doug?" I asked. I wanted to know what he wants before I make any decisions.

"I want you. I want to be with you. I want everything a couple does with you. But only if you'll have me?" Dougie said, before giving me the biggest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen. I mean how could you resist that?

"Okay then Doug. Why not? I mean I love spending time with you, I want you and I just... Love you" I say, not sure if it's a bit early for saying that. Dougie's mouth hangs open wide and I have a feeling I've been a bit too forward. He suddenly kisses me hard and lustfully, all his emotions being expressed through one kiss.

"I love you too" He says between kisses, making me smile the biggest smile I could ever give.

"Then that's all we need" I say before pulling Dougie under his duvet and starting round 2.


End file.
